Tales of Uzumaki
by RESTIA
Summary: Destiny, fate, the future, is fickle. Like light, it is a strange and ever changing beast. There is an infinite amount of possible futures open to all of mankind. Let us explore the boundless possibilities of "what could be" and "what could have been" and the ripples these alternates genesis create in the river called fate.
1. Among Men, Uzumaki Naruto 1

**A/N: As the name suggests, these are merely random story ideas. So for now, they are merely one-shots. I do not have any intention of developing them into full stories now. Of course, this may change in the future.**

 **This, and subsequent ones are merely ideas written when they were still fresh. Hence, they are all in the beta stage and may contain plot-holes in certain areas. If they ever become a full story, I will improve them in any manner I deem fit.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading, and do review to provide feedback.**

 **Furthermore, to those who are followers of my current works, I am sorry that I have kept all of you waiting without any news. I am even more sorry to announce that there will not be any updates any time soon. I am undergoing a rather tough time now, what with studying for university entrance exams and other personal issues. Writing fanfiction is not a priority for me, per se. Thank you for your kind understanding... even if you do not understand anyway.**

Story #1: [Among Men, Uzumaki Naruto; Among Beasts, Kurama]

Categories: Naruto/Highschool DxD Crossover

Summary: As unpredictable as a raging tide, as untameable as a wild beast, there was once a man so strong yet so infamous that his name was etched in the annuls of history. His time was cut short by a treachery which he himself was famous for committing, but his blood still lingers in the world. Will the descendant of the venerated general bring order or chaos to the world?

* * *

It was an unusually dark night, with the sole source of light being the round creamy disc suspended in the sky, glowing dimly, gracing the land with its bounties. The clouds engulfed the dark sky, drowning the moon's light as if they were curtains. The sound of winds and moving sands filled the air. It was a serene night, a peace and tranquility that could only be obtained from nature. Amidst the blowing sands of a desert, a single figure could be seen walking casually without a care. Held over his shoulder was a long pole-like object with what seemed to be a load on one end, wrapped with white bandage rolls. The figure's intense blonde hair seemed to glow in the night sky, as he continued traveling over the endless expanse. It seemed that his journey would continue for eternity, until...

"Halt, Uzumaki Naruto."

The figure, now named Naruto, turned around in slight surprise towards the source of the voice. A noble-looking man with black hair, tied up in a ponytail stood opposite him. Donning a black clothes with dark red belts and motifs as well as a cape, he looked totally out of place in the great desert.

Electric blue eyes scrutinized the figure in front of him. "What do you want... devil?"

"I am the true descendant of the demon of lust, Asmodeus, Creuserey Asmoedeus... And you have been inhibiting our plans to overthrow the new Maous, human. Before you become a greater problem, you will be removed here."

Naruto stared at Creuserey for a few seconds, before snorting. Placing the pole-like object he held upright onto the ground, the white bandages unwrapped themselves to reveal a mighty halberd. "So those filthy devils I killed were your underlings... no wonder they were so weak. They were boring, and provided me not even an iota of entertainment. For your sake, I hope that you are different and are able to provide me with a decent challenge."

Creuserey's violet eyes narrowed in anger. "Such arrogance. They will be your downfall."

Forming a blade of darkness energy on his right hand, Creuserey charged forwards, his devil wings flapping in the air to provide greater acceleration. In response, a bestial smirk grew on Naruto's face, giving him the look of a feral beast. "So you would dare challenge me to close combat? How interesting! Let us pray your prowess match your words!"

Clutching the great two-handed halberd with only one, Naruto charged forward to meet Creuserey in battle. With his halberd, Naruto had the greater reach. Thus, he was the first to initiate the clash. He swung his halberd in a beautiful arc, a swing that was certain to deal a fatal injury if allowed to land. Creuserey immediately parried the blow with the blade in his right hand, grimacing due to the great force of the blow, and immediately formed another blade in his left and stabbed with it.

The greatest merit of wielding a one-handed sword is being able to use another weapon or a shield in the other. This allows one to attack and defend simultaneously. Of course, Naruto knew of this beforehand.

Ducking under the stab, Naruto used his free hand to throw a punch, landing it on the devil's torso, as Creuserey released a grunt of pain. Naruto then used that opportunity to back off to regain his bearings. "Hmph. It seems you are slightly better than those trash, after all."

Creuserey snarled, "You filth. Know your place, human!"

Both of them then lunged towards each other once more. Once in range, Naruto swung his halberd down with a great swish towards the devil. Creuserey then quickly brought up his right hand to block the incoming weapon. The two blades clashed, both battling for dominance and supremacy, aiming to overpower its foe.

This time, both of them did not back off. A deadly dance of steel and light ensued. Unleashing a flurry of blows, with his halberd, Naruto was a veritable whirlwind of death, a maelstrom of devastation. However, his foe was no slouch either. Born from the unholy union of the great demon of lust, Asmodeus and another demon, destruction lied within the blood of Creuserey Asmodeus. He retaliated to the onslaught with his two blades, parrying all of Naruto's strikes, each which held the capacity to slay a lesser demon in a single stroke, and attacking whenever an opening offered itself. The battle appeared to be at a stalemate.

Steel and solid darkness clashed and clashed in a rapid fanfare of battle, the battle occurring at such a high pace that there was no time to think. Their battle was one beyond the boundaries of mortals. Their movements were guided by refined instincts and their experiences, honed from years of battle. There were no useless motions in their deadly dance. Flowing into one another, their movements were so fluid, so sublime, that it was almost beautiful.

Of course, everything would eventually come to an end. If destruction was what flowed through Creuserey Asmodeus, then it was utter annihilation towards his foes that lied within the blood of Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a small mistake. For the smallest of instant, Creuserey overextended himself in a stab. It was a mistake so small, so minor that it might as well have been non-existent. But that did not escape the eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Catching the brief instant where his foe was so hideously vulnerable, he immediately sidestepped the thrust and his halberd screeched through the air in a great swing to capitalize on his foe's mistake.

"Ugh!" Releasing a great grunt of pain, Creuserey was sent flying to the air at a great speed, akin to a game of baseball, where he was the ball and the halberd, the bat. The advantage of the battle immediately flowed towards Naruto. Holding no intention of letting the devil escape, he crouched, gathering his strength into his legs, and leaped to chase after Creuserey.

However, Creuserey was a devil. He had the added advantage of wings, allowing him greater aerial mobility. Flapping his wings, he halted in mid-air and crafted a spear out of darkness in his right hand, immediately tossing it at Naruto.

Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto could do nothing but block it with his spear, lest he risk being impaled by it. However, the spear immediately exploded, the sheer kinetic force pushing him back to the ground, the collision sending heaps of sand into the air like a dust cloud.

His joints creaked in agony and blood trickled from his forehead due to the point blank explosion, but he paid no heed to either of those due to his bloodlust, which began to increase due to his enjoyment of the battle. His blood sung beneath his flesh, boiling furiously as adrenaline coursed throughout his veins. This was what he lived for! To fight! To battle!

With a bloodthirsty smirk upon his face, as jubilation and joy danced in his eyes, he relished in his lust of the battle. Standing laxly, he lazily scrutinized his flying foe. " _Those wings of his sure are an annoyance. I will have to ground him in some manner to finish this._ "

Creuserey gritted his teeth in anger. " _To think that I would be wounded by a mere human! This cannot be tolerated!_ "

Gathering his magic into his palms, the devil then shaped his magical energy into spheres and threw them towards his foe, repeating this process rapidly, bombarding his foe and carpeting the desert plains with explosions.

However, his foe was not one so easily dealt with. With the speed of a hare, the agility of a lion, Naruto dodged them all, accelerating through the sands in an approach run towards his foe, before taking to the skies.

"What a fool! You have made your last mistake, mortal! Did you learn nothing from our previous bout?!" Creuserey shouted, surprised. It was a natural reaction. After all, he held the aerial advantage, and was free to move in the skies as he pleased. Only a fool would expose himself with opening in air, where he was vulnerable and unable to dodge any attacks. He was an even bigger one if it was a mistake he was repeating.

Unfortunately, Naruto was neither in battle. Arching his back as if drawing a bow, he _throws_ his halberd towards Creuserey. Like an arrow, the halberd sliced the air in its path, streaking through the air so fast towards its target that it appeared nothing more than a blurred continuous line.

It took no more than two seconds to reach its target.

The first fatal injury of the battle was dealt, as Naruto's halberd struck the bat-like wings of the devil, ripping a hole in it like a skewer. Red ichor flowed from the hole as Creuserey roared in pain, his wings rendered useless by the injury. Creuserey then plunged towards the desert plains as his injured wings was unable to maintain the flight.

White hot pain flared up once more as Naruto took his weapon by the hilt and ripped it out ungracefully, uncaring of the pain it caused his fallen opponent. Sneering down at his opponent, Naruto spoke.

"Hmph. I have no interest in fighting weaklings who can't fight anymore. Stay out of my sight if you wish to live."

Growling, Creuserey painfully retracted his wings back into his body, hatefully glaring at the blonde before his eyes. It was obvious to any outside observer who the victor of their fight was. His injury was much more major while the blonde was relatively unscathed.

" _I am one of the descendant of the great devil kings, Creuserey Asmodeus! The honorable blood of the devils who scourged and blighted these lands lies within me! To think that I, would grovel so pitifully beneath a human, of all beings! This cannot be allowed to stand!_ " Snarling impetuously, he gathered his energy and crafted it into a spear, throwing it at the blonde as a final gambit.

"Fool." Dodging the spear, Naruto clutched his halberd tightly, holding it up high as preparation for the coup de grâce, when he was slightly startled by an enormous explosion beyond the horizons behind him. "Hmph, so you held such impressive powers. What a pity it is not enough to defeat me."

Naruto was surprised once more when Creuserey let out a roar of rage and using the last vestiges of his energy, charged towards him with a small dagger of darkness in his palms, intending to run him through with it. Naruto merely sighed at Creuserey's desperate and futile attempts.

"...What a fool. I would have allowed you to escape with your life, no matter how pitiful it is. But if you insist on prolonging such a boring fight any longer..." Naruto ducked under the stab, and sent a roundhouse kick towards the devil's torso, launching him across the desert. He then held his weapon horizontally to the ground above the shoulder, preparing to throw it as if it was a javelin to deal the final blow towards his foe.

"Stop."

Naruto turned towards the source of the voice, and saw two figures. The one at the back was a handsome young man with silver-white hair. The other was another man with short black hair, wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. This was Siegfried and Cao Cao respectively, members of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade.

"...Why did you stop me, Cao Cao?"

"Unfortunately, Creuserey is still needed for the plans of the Old Satan Faction. While their actions are none of our concerns, we are going to use their attacks on the new Satans to camouflage our own and prepare for the Dragon Gate opening. Thus, I cannot allow you to kill that devil now, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at Cao Cao, and a tense silence fell upon the three heroes. The tension in the air felt so thick that that one could cut it with a knife. Just when it seemed that negotiations would fall through, Naruto sighed. He held his halberd out and summoned the bandage rolls that lied leagues away to him. The strips of bandages flew through the air and wrapped around his weapon, acting as a makeshift seal and cover.

"Very well. I shall respect your decision this one time, Cao Cao." Turning his backs to Siegfried and Cao Cao, Naruto clutched his halberd tightly, with force that could have shattered steel, and spoke. "However, do remember this. Never presume to order me anything... The consequences will not be pretty."

"Very well." Cao Cao allowed, a bemused smile on his face. "But do remember, the time for our plans to begin is upon us soon."

"Hmph. I know. Kyoto, right? I will be there. For the battles, if nothing else."

With that, Naruto continued on his journey across the endless desert.

* * *

"Curse you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Creuserey writhed in rage and pain, as he grasped his torso, pressing down in an attempt to alleviate his pain. Panting in exhaustion and hatred, he growled towards the direction which he was sent flying from. "You will regret this, Uzumaki Naruto. I am Creuserey Asmodeus, descendants of the true devil kings! We will overthrow the new devil kings and establish a paradise of devilkinds!"

Gathering his magic, he casted a teleportation spell back to his headquarters. A purple magical circle, holding the emblem of Asmodeus of the 72 Pillars of the Ars Goetia formed beneath his figure, lighting up with a violent violet as it activated, before it shrunk and took the lying form of Creuserey with it.

"And when that time comes, we, the True Satan Faction, will consign you to oblivion."

* * *

"Why do you insist on keeping him around, Cao Cao? That man is uncontrollable, untameable. He is a risk to everyone! Furthermore, given his lineage..." Siegfried questioned Cao Cao, trailing off at the end.

"I realize very well the possibility of him defecting. It is perhaps inevitable. He and I share an enmity akin to that between the Two Heavenly Dragons. After all, my ancestor was the one who had struck his down."

"Then why?"

"Have you forgotten our true purpose, Siegfried?" Cao Cao asked. "Beyond the Khaos Brigade, beyond Ophis's goal, have you forgotten our true motive? We of the Hero Faction are heroes. Our purpose are to defeat and purge the evil beings who plague and threaten humanity. We are to be the saviors of mankind, the champions of humanity, the vanguard of mortals against these threats towards our race. That is what we have preached to those who sought to join our Hero Faction. But you and I both know that isn't true."

"Yes..." Siegfried replied. "While your dislike for supernatural beings is indeed genuine, you do not dislike them to the point of wanting to destroy every last supernatural existence."

"The reason why I created the Hero faction is simple. I simply wanted to test the limits of the capabilities of mankind. I wanted to see how far, how strong, a mere mortal can reach against this realm of supernatural existences. I wanted to explore... humanity's infinite potential of evolution."

"And he is who you chose? To explore... humanity's potential?"

"...Do you know what my ancestor advised his soldiers, in the event of a confrontation with Uzumaki Naruto's ancestor? Do not pursue him. Indeed, that is perhaps the most apt advice I can give as well to any who seek to challenge Naruto's might." Cao Cao paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Do you know what they call me, Siegfried? The Strongest Human. Perhaps that is true, with my Longinus and its subspecies. However... in terms of agility, strength, martial prowess... If we were to remove all supernatural influence and battle solely with our mortal bodies and weapons, that man lies even beyond my reach."

"What?!"

"I speak the truth. I am the inheritor of the spirit of one of the emperor of the Three Kingdoms, Cao Cao. I do not mean to boast, but out of all humanity in this world, I am sure that I rank among the top in terms of combat prowess. However, if I am a genius of battle, then that man is surely a god of war. A tempest of destruction, a maelstrom of death. That is what he is. Truly, a fearsome beast..."

"... Uzumaki Naruto, the descendant of China's mightiest warlord and military general, as well as its greatest traitor... Lü Bu Fengxian."

 _~ Fin ~_


	2. Millennium - Perfect Solution 1

Story #2: [Millennium - Perfect Solution]

Categories: Naruto/Highschool DxD Crossover

Summary: Having gained immortality, Uzumaki Naruto witnessed the march of time, as kingdoms rose and fell, as the lands split and reformed. However, one thing remained constant, his dream for world peace. However, after endless attempts, he came to a single conclusion - humanity itself was flawed. "Let us wage one final war."

* * *

" _Either you die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain._ "

In an usually dark night, the moon, eternally suspended in the sky, glowed dimly and graced the land with its bounties, casting a faint silver light upon the earth. Innumerable stars dotted the skies, twinkling alongside the moon. Clouds engulfed the night sky, carpeting the moon as if they were curtains, in an attempt to drown its light. The sounds of still wind filled the air. Visible through the clouds was a silhouette - a silhouette of a gigantic airship. The titanic airship was filled with innumerable cannons. It painted a fearsome picture. Intimidating, fearsome, the ship was without a doubt a weapon of mass destruction. A tool of war, an instrument of carnage. This airship was named Flügel Lächeln.

Standing upon the hull of the ship and gazing upon the sky was a woman, with long black hair that reached to the waist, and crimson red eyes that gleamed even in the darkness. She wore a black military uniform and donned a red mantle, along with a black hat that had a red bill. A motif not unlike a flowering quince rested upon her cap. It was circular in shape. A pentagon with thin white lines protruding from a circle. It was surrounded by five blocks of arcs, resembling the petals of a flower.

"Do you enjoy the view?"

The speaker was a man that appeared to be eighteen years of age to the human eye. Through closer inspection, this individual was a handsome and intense fellow with unkempt dirty blonde hair that seemed to spike all over the place and defy gravity, with eyes a shade of azure blue that resembled the seas and the skies. Donning a red leather cloak with designs of black flames sewed on the hemline, with a design of what appeared to be a spiral with a pointed edge on the back, over a black kimono, this was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Of course. We are now situated 50,000 feet in the air. At this height... Everything feels so small. This world, life... Everything. The people below us are so small that they are akin to ants."

Naruto smiled, as if amused, as he closed his eyes and listened to the gentle humming of the wind. The pair enjoyed the silence for awhile, before Naruto broke the silence.

"How goes our preparations?"

"Everything is ready. The stage has been set - as you predicted, Qlippoth have fallen. Trihexa have been resealed by the combined efforts of the Thee Biblical Factions. Through the combined efforts of Mephistopheles and Ajuka Beelzebub, as well as the greatest minds of the alliance, the leaders who sealed themselves with Trihexa within the Isolation Barrier have been extracted, leaving the beast inside. They are gathering soon for another meeting to address how they should proceed onward with the primary enemy of the world gone. It is the perfect stage for our debut, and our endgame."

Naruto chuckled. "All the pieces are ready, then? That is excellent news. Now... let us wage one final war, and test the world's might."

The woman remained silent, peering over the hull of the ship into the great abyss that was the earth.

"What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

The woman snorted. "Nervous? At this juncture? Impossible. I was merely mustering up my resolve. In the past, my great ancestor nearly conquered his own country. However, he was backstabbed by one of his greatest warriors. I will not make that same mistake. This time, definitely, for sure! I will definitely claim the title Demon King of the Sixth Heaven from my ancestor, and with these two palms, _crush_ Japan!"

Naruto smirked in return. "And I promise you exactly that."

"...Do you remember the day when we first met?"

"Ho? Are you getting sentimental on me now?" Naruto quipped.

"I was surprised. Because never in my wildest dreams would I have expected that a remnant of mankind's most hated army would still be alive... Even worse, that the man who once saved the world and defended mankind's free will will eventually become its greatest villain..." The woman ignored Naruto's remarks and continued with her speech. "But nevertheless, that meeting... was the beginning of everything for me. And soon... everything shall end."

"Do you regret it?" Naruto asked. "Meeting me?"

"Definitely not. Back then, my entire life was a lie. My name, my history, everything was a lie. I was sick of a world that couldn't be changed. Yet, it was you who gave me power... The power to change everything. That is why, I shall follow you to the depths of Hell, my lord. If you shall walk the path of blood, I shall imbibe of it. Across the mountain of corpses, I will raise up high your flag, that cursed banner, and at the summit, I will plant it. This I swear by my name Oda Nobunaga."

The edges of Naruto's lips then curled up into a small grin as he turned around, his cloak billowing in the wind. "...Let us go. Our _krieg_ is awaiting us."

Nobunaga continued looking over the hull for a few more seconds, before turning around to follow Naruto. Her eyes strayed up to the flag raised up high on the mast for an instant, before she resumed her path inside the ship.

The flag consisted of an ominous symbol... A mirrored left sided swastika.

* * *

 _She was a mere orphan, alone, unwanted, born in the slums of France. To survive, she performed many morally ambiguous acts, stealing and trampling upon others to survive, all the while envying and despising normal people. And most of all, she cursed her own fate."Why did I have to be born like this?"_

 _Mankind was not born equal. Some was born swifter, some with greater beauty, some with talent, some are born into poverty and others born sick and weak. In both birth and environment, in scope of ability every human is inherently different. And that nameless orphan, born homeless, into a lawless community, despised the world and those who was born more fortunate than herself with every ounce, every iota of her being._

 _She was born only to die. That was what she thought until that day._

 _"...How amusing. To think that Pierre d'Arc's hatred of the world which took away his little sister was so strong that it seeped into his very blood, his very lineage... It almost reminds me of the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. And to think that one of Pierre d'Arc's descendants would be alive here, in this very slum..."_

 _A voice. To her, who was left, dying in an unknown alley, about to die unknown to anybody, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. The voice resounded through the alley as she leaned against a wall, exhaustion taking its toll on her body, plagued by hunger and malnutrition._

 _"Girl, are you happy with your life now?"_

 _Happy? How could she be? Of course she wasn't! Born without anything, without a father, without a mother, without a home, her whole life was nothing but despair and loneliness._

 _"Can you imagine, those born more fortunate than yourself? Outside of this slums, many are born with a warm family, with a father and a mother... They get to experience warm food, made with love.. They do not have to struggle to live like you do. They pass their lives, ignorant of the pain every second and every minute that passes through your veins as long as you hold life." The voice paused, before continuing with an ominous tone. "Are you not jealous? Do you not envy them? Even before doing anything of note, before even living, they have already been far more luckier, and have far more things in possession than you yourself?"_

 _At this, the girl's eyes widened, in shock and fury, as ugly feelings began to crawl through her body._

 _"You are a cursed child, an unfortunate one, born with nothing and would eventually, never amount to anything. Your existence is but a speck of dust with no value whatsoever. Rice will not sprout from the ground you tread, only cold frost. For you, the wind will not blow, and the sun will hide behind the clouds... Because the world itself detests you. Because the world have forsaken you. Because the world itself rejects you."_

 _"..." The girl remained silent._

 _"The others fear you, don't they? That was not because of your appearance, or any such factors like that. It was because a girl that would do anything to survive, even kill her fellow man, is truly terrifying. It was because you, who held the shape of a human yet was not human, was truly terrifying. Tell me... Do you despise it?" The voice asked, just as the Serpent tempted Eve, whispered poison to her ears. "This world, your fate?"_

 _"Yes... Everything, I despise all of it." The girl whispered, however each word of hers was as sharp as daggers, as frosty as glaciers. Her eyes gleamed with anger, fury, and hatred towards everything. "With every iota of my being, I reject all of this vile world."_

" _How beautiful... The thing I find beautiful is that heart of yours. Detesting absolutely everything, pure black hatred, despising people, despising the world, damning yourself... That is a rare quality in this time and age." At that, two hands grabbed her face, tilting it upwards for the speaker to inspect. "It would be a waste to have you remain as a simple slum rat. You may decide. Continue living in that unsightly state, grow old, rot and wither, or come with me, become one with the darkness, stand atop the dead, and walk the cursed path stained with blood._ "

 _This man, who appeared to her in her time of utmost despair, in her time of utmost need, and reached out to her... Even if he was a malignant being, he was without a doubt, her God... That was what the stricken girl thought at that time._

" _...The path I wish to follow is yours. If you walk atop the dead, let me be the one to kill them. If you shall walk across blood, let me be the one to splatter the earths with it._ " _The girl softly said to the monster. "This I swear..."_

 _"Very well. From this day onward, you will be my servant. You shall discard everything you once were, and henceforth, your name shall be Jeanne... Take up the name of your ancestor's sister, and burn the world just as it did her. Judge the world just as it did her. Reduce everything into ashes, entomb the world which you and your great ancestor despise so greatly in flames..."_

 _"...If it is the will of my God..."_

Glowing yellow eyes opened. The once nameless, scrawny girl had blossomed into a beautiful woman. She had pale white skin, and long wavy purplish white hair that reached to her shins. She wore dark purple armor along with a black heel and stocking that only left the thigh exposed. A dark purple sword was strapped to her left hip, and she held a flag with her left hand.

Standing next to Naruto in one of the ship's many strategic meeting halls, Jeanne looked forward to see soldiers, numbering less than a thousand, all formed up in ranks and standing rigidly at attention. Looking around, she could also see various other figures that served as fellow commanders under her God. One such person was the descendant of Nobunaga, who also stood next to Naruto. Another was a woman, clad in a purple and black bodysuit, donning purplish black shoes on her feet and violet pauldron on her shoulders. Long purple hair reached past her back as she leaned against a wall, her eyes closed and her face impassive.

Jeanne immediately ceased her wandering eyes and stood at attention as Naruto spoke. "My friends..."

"My friends, the time has come. The innumerable myths that exist throughout the world have suffered enormous damage from the Beast of Revelation. Now is the time which the gods, the demons, the spirits, the fairies, all of the supernatural creatures that exist within our world are at their weakest. You who are remnants of a defeated army, engineered and empowered by me to live beyond time, long serving recruits, the day has come for us to fulfill our purpose. Welcome... to the eve of the final war."

The soldiers roared in excitement at that announcement, arms pumping up in exhilaration.

"Well then, everyone, please pay attention to my briefing of your final operation. Jeanne... Lieutenant Jeanne."

"At your command."

"Your objective is to burn down France. Every flag, every building, every person... Let loose every ounce of your hatred, every iota of your fury, and remind the world of our presence. The men under your command will be your unit. Prepare to be dropped off at 1500 hours." Naruto commanded.

"Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist." Jeanne acknowledged with fervor.

"Lieutenant Nobunaga." Naruto paused for her acknowledgement, which he received not a second later, before continuing with his briefing. "Your objective... It is to destroy Kinkaku-ji and prevent the Youkais from sending aid. Raze everything of the Inner Kyoto city to the ground, leave nothing behind. Like Lieutenant Jeanne, the men under your command will be your unit. You will be dropped off at the same time as she is. We will enact a simultaneous attack on the world."

"Your will is my command."

"Very well." Naruto smirked. "Italy. Spain. Greece. America. England. Russia. We will re-ignite the flames of war, us against the world. Now, let us open the floodgates. Let us let loose the floodgates of the dark waters of war! Let us let slip the hounds of war! Our objective... is the eradication of all of mankind."

* * *

The air was filled with anticipation. The sun shone brightly through the skies, blessing the earth with light. There was not a single cloud to be spotted in sight. For the ordinary man, it was without a doubt a great day to be outside. For the spiritual man, he would without a doubt regard it as an auspicious omen, feeling that the day would go through peacefully.

There could have been no better day to host the second Three Biblical Faction Conference. Much like the first, this conference was held to gather the three factions, which have been at odds since time immemorial, to discuss on how to proceed from there. Much like the first, this was held at the Kuoh High School. After all, the Three Factions have formed an alliance against the enemy of the world, the Khaos Brigade, the Army of Disaster, because they held a common agenda - peace, and fought to preserve that peace. Now that Qlippoth, one of the final bastions of the Khaos Brigade have fallen, and Trihexa have been resealed, it seemed that the supernatural factions could finally take a step towards peace.

This conference was also a rather simple affair, with most of the members of DxD present, and the major leaders from the three major powers.

From the devils, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan stood, representing their kind.

The angels had Michael, God's enforcer of law and judgement, as well as the Messenger of God, the Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, Gabriel.

The fallen angels sent the reinstated governer-general of the Grigori, Azazel, as well as his vice, Baraqiel.

They gathered together once more, to celebrate their reunion, the unsealing of their brothers, their mentors, their sisters, their loved ones. They gathered once more to celebrate, and to discuss on how to govern things and rebuild their factions from the destruction wrought by the Beast of Revelation.

The first one to speak was the laid-back Azazel. "Aah, never would I have imagined the world to feel so great! After what seems to have been eons spent fighting Trihexa, I now appreciate these laid-back times even more, haha!"

"Indeed, it is as you say, brother." Michael commented.

"When I resolved myself to seal myself inside the Isolation Barrier Field, I was prepared to meet my end at last." Sirzechs spoke. "I hardened my heart, hypnotized Grayfia, and then sent her away... Thanks to that, I got a earful from her after getting out."

"Please pass along our gratitude to Ajuka and Mephistopheles. Without those two brilliant minds, we certainly would not have made it out."

"Haha, I will do. Now then..."

"Enough with the fancy words. Let's get down to the real purpose of this meeting." Azazel interrupted. "We have to discuss about the damage dealt by Trihexa in his brief moment of freedom."

Everyone stared at Azazel for a few moment.

"What?" Azazel asked, annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Well, it sure is surreal, hearing you of all people being responsible for once. But yes, let's skip the platitudes and move on to the crux of this meeting."

The conference proceeded rather swiftly without incident after that. The leaders of the Three Biblical Factions reported the damage dealt by Trihexa, and offered solutions to repair the world and aid the many other myths that suffered from the cataclysmic wrath of Trihexa. The leaders were united in one purpose - to uphold the peace they now enjoy.

Before long, things came to a close. "That will be it, then."

"Finally." Azazel remarked. "I dislike all of these troublesome stuffs. At least nothing happened like the previous peace conference."

As if the world decided to sneer upon those very words, the door of the conference room suddenly opened with a bang, signifying urgency.

"Azazel! Something major has happened!" The one who uttered those words as she ran into the room was a beautiful young woman with long and flowing raven black hair that reached to her back, and amethyst eyes. She was Penemue, Secretary of the Grigori. If Gabriel was "The Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven", then Penemue was surely "The Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Grigori".

"...Speak." Azazel ordered, after a small pause to berate himself for jinxing himself.

"Countries everywhere are being attacked! Spain, France, Italy, and even..."

 ** _BOOM!_**

The occupants of the meeting hall was stunned into a stupor as an explosion sounded somewhere in the vicinity of the school, before they heard an even more shocking sound, a shattering sound that signified the breaching of the barrier that protected the academy.

"...Japan."

It was then the roof of the meeting hall collapsed, bricks and cement tiles that made up the roof dropping to the floor. Among the column of dust, the silhouette of the invader could be seen.

The dust eventually cleared up, and the visage of the invader was finally revealed. Upon the revelation of the breacher's identity, the color faded from the faces of the major powers present.

"Greetings, Devils, Angels, and their Fallen brethren.."

Eyes widened in shock, Sirzechs, holder of the title Lucifer, Father of Lies, whispered in fear, "Immortal Witch of the Abyss, Godslayer... Scáthach!"

"So this time, our enemies are the isolationist Celtic Pantheon? What exactly are your motives for this attack?" Azazel asked, a spark of seriousness entering his normally laidback eyes. "Especially since it is you, Immortal Witch, who have grown unconcerned of the world since the end of the Ulster Cycle..."

Scáthach stared at Azazel for a moment, unnerving him with her apathetic glare, before smirking. "Since when... were you under the impression that this was an attack by the Celtic Pantheon? You couldn't be more wrong, Azazel. Neither Dagda, nor the rest of the Celtic gods have ordered this attack. This attack is one orchestrated by one man that do not belong to any mythical faction. I am merely going along with his plans because I possess a single wish, one ardent desire that will be granted either way by his designs."

"...Is there no way we can convince you to desist from this course of action?" Michael stepped forward and asked. "Do you really think that you can defeat all of us, by yourself? Even if it is you, I am of the opinion that it is impossible, Scáthach."

"Unfortunately, it is already too late. There is no going back, for me, and for _him_." Scáthach replied. "And this time, I am a mere messenger, giving this declaration of war. Our battle will take place a few hours from now, in this city, where our army shall meet yours with every iota of their strength. Before I shall have you demonstrate your prowess to this Scáthach, the General would like to have a word with all of you."

Snapping her fingers, the Immortal Witch summoned into existence a few hundred Celtic runes, which then converged together to project a picture, much like a projector.

The visage of Uzumaki Naruto appeared from the runes, a sinister smirk on his face. "To the representatives of the Three Biblical Faction gathered here today, I offer my salutations. Greetings. My name... is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Na-Naru-tan?!" The one who uttered that in shock was unexpectedly, one of the representatives of the Devil Faction, Serafall Leviathan. "Yo-you are alive?!"

"It's been a long time, my lovely Leviathan, Serafall. I'm extremely happy to see you again. As you can see, I am in the best of health. And I have never felt more alive."

"How do you know him, Serafall?" Sirzechs asked his fellow leader. It was obvious the rest present in the room was curious as well. "The name Uzumaki Naruto does not ring any bells."

Serafall grimaced, as if an unhappy memory was brought up. "Naru-tan was one of my most frequent contractor after the Devil Civil War... Before 1933. To think that you would arise again now... What exactly is it you want, Naru-tan... No, Naruto? To emerge once again at this time... You, the General whom commanded the entire German army during the human's Second World War."

At that proclamation, the entire room turned silent, and the atmosphere thickened with tension. For the German Army during World War II was infamous for the genocide of at least millions of people. The military force of the Third Reich, which attempted to create a millennium empire.

"Indeed. I am the General of the German Armies. The one responsible for this breach, the culprit behind this final war... is also none other than I. My men call me General. A certain subordinate of mine calls me her God. You may address me however you wish."

"...What is the purpose behind this idiocy?" Gabriel asked, her eyes narrowed. Her usual air-headedness was gone, and what was left was Gabriel, the war maiden, the angel which have survived the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions. "Why do you wish to spark conflict, once again? Now, with peace ever so close?"

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed. "That is a stupid question, my beautiful Frau Gabriel. Purpose? How funny. To put it in the simplest terms, we have no purpose. You should know this, Frau, having observed humanity from your vaunted golden thrones. You should know this, Grigori, the Watchers of Humanity. You should know this most of all, Serafall, Lucifer, as devils that revel in sin. There are certain irredeemable louts in this world for whom the means needs no end. That is to say... Ourselves. I simply... wish to start a war, because I can. I simply wish to burn this world to the ground... Because I can. "

"You're insane!" Irina Shidou shouted, aghast at how inhumane someone could be. "You people... Are insane!"

"A reincarnated angel, someone formerly from the Vatican's Exorcists speaks of insanity?" Naruto sneered. "It is your God who guarantees my insanity. If I am insane, then let me ask you this... Who exactly guarantees the sanity of the own God you worship? The God, which have permitted our existence? The stern, solemn, infinitely good being... That far too great being that insists on forcing us to confront innumerable cruel fates, as if those were the rules of this world. A being that seeks to impose his own ideals and will upon this world like a tyrant. Where is this God, I ask you? Dead? Ridiculous. Death is a human concept... Only reserved for that of mere mortals!"

At that, Irina's eyes widened in shock.

"We are the Third Reich. Do you have any idea how many people have died under my command, by my hands? The air and artillery strikes I ordered. The advances of my schwere Panzerabteilungen. The attacks by my Kriegsmarine. We're insane? As if it was something new. As if it was something we did not know. You should have told me that half a century ago... Before one of mankind's most notorious existence made his mark on history. Very well. Excellent. Then try to stop me, you self-proclaimed "sane" people. Try to kill me. Prove that you are sane, that I am evil. But unfortunately, you people are not my enemy. My sole enemy... is this world itself. Three hours. Arm yourselves. Muster your resolve. Gather your troops. In three hours, I will begin the second as well as my final wave of attack against this world. "

"A splendid declaration of war, General."

"Thank you, Scáthach. Unfortunately, it seems our time has come to an end." Waving his hand as if saying good-bye, Naruto smirked. "Farewell, Frau Gabriel, my beloved demon of envy, Serafall, as well as representatives of the Three Biblical Faction. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield."

The image of Naruto then disappeared, dissolving into thin air, as the runes that projected his message shattered into pieces of light. "Well then, I shall be making my leave now too."

"Stop right there, Scáthach. What makes you think we will allow you to leave so easily, after brazenly interrupting our conference just like this?"

Scáthach chuckled. "Haha. That is indeed true. But it is already too late. Because..."

Raising her hands, she snapped her fingers and summoned into existence a single rune behind her. Recognizing the rune for what it was, Rossweise, immediately shouted, "Close your eyes!"

"Sowilo."

The rune glowed brightly for a single instant, before exploding into a sphere of light that enveloped the room and blinded everyone. Scáthach then left with a parting remark, "I am no longer here."

When the light died down and everyone in the conference room regained their sight, only the sight of a wrecked room greeted them.

* * *

 _People die like rain droplets. Every second that pass, every instant that we experience, someone, somewhere in the world dies. Even now, around 7,000 people die every hour. You would think humanity would have gotten tired of all the fighting over their "righteous" causes by now, but that could not be further from the truth.  
_

 _Over the course of a millennium, I have witnessed the rise and fall of human empires, witnessed many ages end, seen many conflict between people, many dark, wicked hearts twisted by hatred. After witnessing endless wars, I have come to a single conclusion - everlasting peace is impossible to achieve. Temporary peace is possible, that is true... But it cannot be maintained. It can never be upheld. This is because mankind is inherently selfish. Eventually, whether it was for religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love or simply just because, for one's self-interest, mankind will encroach upon each others' territory, resulting in conflict._

 _They do not understand each other. They do not communicate through negotiation or talks, but instead through military force of arms. They loot, they pillage, they plunder, causing hatred, sowing hatred, which in turn, engenders more hatred... Creating an endless cycle of hatred, a never-ending chain of conflict and revenge._ _ _The eyes of men, burning with hatred. The instant when people gave into anger and lost their reason._ I have witnessed this, time and time again, as history repeated itself, as humanity repeated their ancestor's actions. I have observed this with my own eyes, as rationalism failed and emotions prevailed against logic. Even after a million years, humans are still foolish creatures, still beasts lacking in reason.  
_

 _It was then I realized... No matter how much human beings may modernize themselves, no matter how social norms affect themselves, humans will always remain as foolish creatures who sometimes prize feelings over reason. A human being who is overcome by hatred will continue struggling with no regard for self-interest and reason, regardless of what they may lose or gain. I saw this first in my first friend, the man who was my brother in all but blood._

 _It is almost fearsome, how humanity have honed the art of killing. This world is a cavalcade of efficiency in violence. From clubbing each other with cudgels, hacking each other with stone axes and iron hatchets, cutting each other with swords, shooting each other with guns, taking aim at each other with tanks, battleships, missiles, or to poisoning each other with viruses and biological toxins... There is a craving that grips each and every person, from which mankind cannot evolve away from. It is almost laughable how despite such innovations in technology, how even after a millennium, true human nature have not advanced a step beyond the Stone Age._

 _I have thought up numerous plans for eternal world peace, so as to satisfy the dream my former master passed down to me. I have thought to take away their weapons, remove their methods of destruction, to destroy destruction itself. But even if I were to restrict aerial weapons, they will simply turn to naval ones. Remove their battleships, they will utilize tanks, cannons, guns instead. Swords. Hatchets. Remove iron, they will take up clubs and fight once more. Destroy wood, they would then turn to their own limbs. Such is the nature of man._

 _I have thought to focus mankind's hatred on a single object, on a single man, so as to unify them all against a single enemy, just like what an old friend once wanted to do. But even that did not work. With time, mankind forgot the horrors of war, the pain they felt, and engaged in conflict once again when interests clashed against each other. Alliances, friendships, bonds... Such things were too fragile to hold peace._

 _After spending eons agonizing and pondering over the proper way to establish peace, I came to a single conclusion. And it was a very simple one._

 _To establish peace, I simply had to get rid of the source of conflicts._

 _The answer was very simple. Rewrite this world. Reset it. Return it to zero once again. To accomplish this, I simply had to get rid of all the humans._

 _The Holocaust was Hitler's Final Solution. He believed in eugenics, that the Jewish possessed weaker blood. But I disagree with his thinking. In my opinion, all life is equal, and all hold the same worth. To be more accurate, I find them all equally worthless. Infinitesimal and insignificant in value. Hence, I will not discriminate. I detest and despise all equally. I reject and destroy all in equal measure. I will wage one final war,_ _ _one whose fury is built with iron, and lightning, and fire,_ one so great, so merciless and bloody that it will blot out the wars before it. A tempestuous war beyond any before in the history of this world, a catastrophic war that will sweep away everything and anything. I will incite greater scorn, misunderstanding and hatred and develop it into an atrocious virus that will consume the entire world in flames, as __a calamity called a devastating war._

 _I will return the world to the void it once was. I will pour poison and plague into the world, and extinguish all flames of hatred, all sparks of life.  
_

 _This will be my own Perfect Solution._

* * *

 **This was obviously inspired by a certain OVA.**

 **EDIT: It seems many of you are uncomfortable with the original idea I had, thus I edited Naruto to become an unnamed General during the war.**


End file.
